movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Riders (Live Action Remake)
Sonic Riders is an upcoming American Sega film directed by Jon Favreau and produced by Paramount Pictures, Walden Media, and Fairview Entertainment. It is a photorealistic computer animated remake of the of the same name and the sequel to the live action Bambi (2021). The film features the voices of Ben Schwartz, Neel Sethi, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, and TBD. From the director of: The Jungle Book, and The Lion King, Bambi, ''and Bambi ii''. Voice Cast: Sonic The Hedgehog, the film's title character and protagonist: * Ben Schwartz as Sonic Tails, is an Orange Fox Who is friend of Sonic's: * Neel Sethi as Tails Flower, a striped skunk and another friend of Bambi's: * Sara Sheen as Flower Faline, a female deer and girlfriend/wife of Bambi: * Darby Camp as Faline The Great Prince of the Forest, a deer and the father of Bambi: * Ewan McGregor as The Great Prince of the Forest Gmork, a beast black wolf who is Sonic's rival and TBD. * TBD as Gmork Mena, a female deer who is the adoptive mother of Bambi: * Zoe Saldana as Mena Friend Owl, a owl and another friend of Bambi's: * Ian Mckellen as Friend Owl Devon, a grumpy old doedicurus who doesn't want anyone crossing his Castle: * TBD as Devon The Doedicurus Groundhog, he dosen't see his shadow until ronno scares him back into his Hole: * Tom Kenny as Groundhog Big Al's Mate, a female allosaurus and the TBD of Big Al and his Pack: * TBD as Big Al's Mate Big Als Pack, Big Al was TBD with a TBA * TBD as Big Al's Pack Big Al, is a male allosaurus who's in TBD: * TBD as Big Al Additonal Voices Doctor Eggman's Grizzly Bear, He TBD * TBD as Doctor Eggman's Grizzly Bear Ichy, a angry ferret who is best friend and Gmork's henchmen * TBD as Ichy Dil, a angry wild boar who is best friend and Gmork's henchmen * TBD as Dil Cliff and Roc, a oryxes who is the TBD * TBD as Cliff * TBD as Roc Hubie, a guiron who is the TBD * TBD as Hubie Winston, a jiger who is the TBD * TBD as Winston Production: Soundtrack: * There is Life by Celine Dion * Sing the day by Taylor Swift * Keep On The Sunny Side" by The Cox Family * There is Life Reprise by TBD * Through Your Eyes" by Katy Perry * Animals Are My Friends" by Alessia Cara Trivia * TBA. Cameos Team Creatures of Crossover All-Stars of Doctor Eggman's Servent, Gmork's Army, Groundgar's Henchmen Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie: Stormella, Ridley, and Stormella's Wolves A Goofy Movie: Principal Mazor, Bigfoot, Grizzly Bear, and Loch Ness Monster My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: Yona, Ocellus, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed Eggman, Orbot and Cubot, and his pet wolves Smoky's raccoon family appears S8E4.png The Shadowbolts annoyed S1E02.png Harry ID S3E03.png Steven Magnet ID S5E09.png TBD: TBD: Real Life Dinosaurs: Beauty and the Beast: Prehistoric Park: